


Mage

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders Needs a Hug, Angst, Chant of Light, Ethics, F/M, Hey dont look at me i havent played this game, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mage Rights, Monologue, Pro-Mage and i will fight you, Rivalmance, Templar Hawke, idk - Freeform, its true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: A quick explanation on what it's like to be a mage. From Anders to romanced Templar!Hawke"Magic exists to serve man, never to rule over him."





	Mage

**Author's Note:**

> The tags don't lie I have never played DA2.

"You don't know," he whispers into her ear. "Until it's far too late. Until everything has already been taken from you, and you've already been caught in their gilded cage of lies and decipt.

"And there's no way out. From all sides you're assaulted, looked down upon for what you are. A monster."

Anders circles around her, toying lightly with her hair. "And in a way, I suppose that is what we are. And they don't let us forget it. We're less, not even human. Simply because we can light a flame with our hands," he demonstrates awfully close to her throat, and when her breath hitches he laughs.

"Or heal another. But how could that be bad? Because they make us fear it, and fear ourselves. They punish us for living. After all, love: that is the crime that you and your people punish us for. Living. Think of all the good we could do, if we were not all locked up in our towers.

"The good in the world you could do with all of this. The food you could do with lyrium flowing through your veins like blood. But even I would not wish such a thing upon you. It is not the weight upon your body. You're stronger than it Hawke, I know that much. But to have you looked down upon, temped with Demons? I wouldn't wish it on even Meridith."

She snorts, and he goes on. "Justice, in me? He isn't even the closest to the worst. He didn't-at least not at first-want to use me. Who's to say now? 

"I can call on the fade, and so they're scared. You've seen it, you've been in the clinic. Even after they've been brought back from the brink of death, they're still scared. I just handed them a healthy newborn, but all they can see is the apostate and wonder how many demons lust after him.

When he laughs this time, it's dry and humorless. "But if it is a 'gift', Maker be dammed if I don't use it the best I can. Because that is what it means to be a Mage."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at goodmorningaperture.tumblr.com


End file.
